


Adventures of Kitten and Honey.

by Spitfire_and_SpaceDaddy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Masturbation, Nude Photos, Porn With Plot, Roommates, Sex Toys, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spitfire_and_SpaceDaddy/pseuds/Spitfire_and_SpaceDaddy
Summary: Keith and Hunk have been roommates for a couple of weeks now.Keith has a very special way to earn his money, but what will happen if the guy he lives with finds out what his 'job' is?





	Adventures of Kitten and Honey.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Midnightpeachv!  
> I immediately fell in love with this idea.  
> In this universe you have to pay to follow certain accounts or users on Instagram and Snapchat.  
> I hope that everyone will enjoy this!  
> It'll get more chapters later on.

“Keith, I told you not to post this. I thought you and I both agreed that it was a little, too much. A little, too personal.” Hunk sounded just lightly irritated. Not mad, but also not completely calm either. 

You see, running a sex Snapchat and Instagram account with your best friend might seem simple, but it really isn't. They have plenty of followers that pay for their feed, but some of them want new things. Which isn't weird or anything, but some things just don't work out. 

They had a few simple rules, but Keith had to break an important, if not the most important, rule.  
They wouldn't share anything without both of them agreeing.  
They had the same opinion on most things they made, which was perfect. 

Except it totally wasn't. 

The whole idea was just absolutely ridiculous and Hunk still didn't know why he had agreed when Keith offered this. Okay, it was partly his fault, but he couldn't do anything about it. 

Before the accounts were shared, it was only Keith who posted pictures and short clips of himself doing questionable things.  
Hunk could still remember the day he found it on complete accident as he was scrolling through the new Instagram feature. Having to pay to follow certain accounts. Hunk, at first, didn't see why this would work, but then he figured out that most of these accounts were for porn and he sighed deeply. Sometimes he forgot that the internet was used for porn and that people would do everything to make money. Apparently, so did Keith. 

He should've been more surprised when he came across the account called 'Kitten' and immediately recognized Keith's body in the four preview pictures. If he was honest, he kind of expected that Keith was doing something shady to earn his money to pay his part as roommate. Now that he thinks about it, he never really knew where Keith worked or if he even did and he still got half of the money they needed to spend on groceries and rent. He felt pretty guilty, realizing that he didn't know much about Keith at all. Just a few basics things, like his last name, birthday, favourite colour and now that he has a porn account on Instagram and probably Snapchat too. 

Hunk tried to figure out how to subtly ask Keith about this for the rest of the day and even tried to look for tips on Google. 

'How do you tell someone you know they do porn?'

'My roommate does porn, what should I do?'

'Finding out your friend posts nudes online.'

None of the answers he found were actually helpful. Okay, so he had to come up with something himself. That's fine. That's just completely wonderful. 

Wait, wait. Let's take a step back. Maybe Keith isn't really doing porn and his preview pictures are just a bit spicy. Right, that must be it. There was still one little problem with that. Hunk wasn't sure about that either. Maybe he could buy a subscription for a while. Just to find out what Keith's account contained, that wasn't weird at all and if the pictures were actually nudes, he wouldn't look of course. 

After making a whole new Instagram account, he paid a whole $15 to be able to view Keith's pictures and an additional $10 to get access to the live videos. 

Okay, so Hunk had to admit that this might've been the wrong decision. He knew Keith was pretty, but Gods, his body was absolutely perfect. Yeah, his roommate's posting nudes online and he could understand why. If your body is this gorgeous, why not take advantage of it? Keith must be earning a decent amount of money, since he could pay half of the rent of their apartment. 

One specific picture caught his interest. Keith was sitting on his knees, almost completely naked. The only thing that was covering him up were red, lace panties. The tip of Keith's pale, hard cock was visibly leaking pre-come, staining the small piece of clothing. The only part of the raven haired boy's face that was visible was the smirk plastered  on his lips. 

Wow.. Just wow. Everything about this picture was beautiful. Even the way the bright yellow sheets crumbled under Keith's knees- Hold on. Bright yellow? Hunk looked down at his bedsheets he was sitting on, taking in the colour and looked back at the picture. Right. Keith was sitting on Hunk's bed, in his room. That was.. Unexpected, but also extremely hot. He hadn't noticed how his, now rock hard, cock was straining against his jeans until now. 

This was wrong. Really, really wrong, but he couldn't help it. He was going to take care of his aching erection, using the nudes of his stunning roommate. He quickly kicked his pants and underwear off, letting his cock spring free. The tan male wasn't that happy with how it looked like. It was shorter, than average, but it was pretty thick. Taking a quick glance at his door to make sure it was locked, he gently took a hold of the base of his cock. He sighed in relief as he slowly started stroking, now clicking on a video. 

Keith's ass was on full display this time and Hunk immediately saw why. In Keith's slender fingers was presented, a beautiful purple dildo that he quickly pushed into his hole, like he would die if he didn't. Hunk squeezed the base of his cock in time with that first push, making sure his pace was the same as Keith's after that. 

Sadly enough, the video only lasted a minute, but so did Hunk. He never had such an amazing orgasm from just jerking off to a video, but he wasn't complaining... He was facing a new problem now though. Looking at Keith would be the hardest part of his day from now on. 

Hunk dropped his phone on the mattress and sat up straight with a sigh. Maybe a shower could clear his head, so he could come up with an actual decent idea. Yeah, that seemed like a decent thing to do. Without further ado, he got up from his bed and shuffled to the bathroom with an embarrassed expression on his face. He was so glad that Keith wasn't home right now. Not that he would've done this if he was in the first place. 

After walking into the bathroom, he closed the door behind him and quickly got rid of his other clothes. Turning the shower on, he waited until it was hot enough, before stepping in. He shuddered lightly from the sudden warmth on his skin, but got used to it in a few seconds. 

Now he just needed to come up with a plan. 

He was actually deep in thought of how he would do this, but then the door of the bathroom opened to reveal someone he didn't want to see right now. 

“Keith?”


End file.
